


enough.

by starryswans (shakespearb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might be OOC, ushi is just a giant baby tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearb/pseuds/starryswans
Summary: ushijima broke down over a comment, and tendou comforts his boyfriend.alternatively: a 2.8k word vomit of ushiten.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 335





	enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is a mess so please don't expect much 🤠
> 
> this was just really a word vomit bcs ive been soft over ushiten lately. i don't know what is going on either. also, theyre both just university students, ushijima still does vb n tendou doesn't. might be slightly ooc, but i liked exploring this side of them.
> 
> enjoy! <3

ushijima closed the door behind him, double checking that it's locked (although its automatic, but he has always been one meticulous man) before heading to the bedroom and putting the bag he's been hurling on his shoulder into the little locker he had. all he needed right now was a refreshing shower to clean all the sticky sweat from his body and then heading straight to bed to be alone in his thoughts. 

  
the sound of the water falling onto his skin and the floor filled the otherwise silent room for about 10 minutes. ushijima promptly stepped out of the shower, drying himself roughly before putting on his bathrobe almost mechanically. 15 minutes after he placed down his belongings, he was all cleaned in some comfortable tshirt and shorts. perfectly on time as usual. afterall, ushijima has always been one meticulous man.

  
—

tendou entered his shared dorm, his excitement from before melting away at the slightly eerie atmosphere. the living room and kitchen were almost pitch black, with only the faint light of a small lamp illuminating the room. tendou turned towards the entrance, and the volleyball shoes that were placed neatly by the side confirmed his suspicions. something's up with his boyfriend.

  
see, ushijima may be a complete mystery to any other person, but tendou knows him very well. he is his boyfriend afterall.

  
and he knows, that ushijima would only ever head to bed without waiting up for him when he has some matters bothering him. as stupid as it is, and although tendou has mentioned it hundred times, ushijima would push through every last bit of energy he has to bid his boyfriend goodnight in one way or another. no matter how tired he was, he would be sitting in the living room waiting for the sound of the keypad on the doorlock to signal his boyfriend's return. countless times have tendou returned to see the taller man dozing off on the couch. so, when he saw how the house was on almost complete blackout, he headed straight to their room, heart filling with worry.

  
tendou's heart is not extremely fragile. after being subjected to so many name callings, dirty glares, and never ending insults when he was younger, tendou has naturally hardened his heart just enough to be able to hold himself together most of the time. but seeing the ever stoic, charismatic ex-captain of shiratorizawa's volleyball team under the blankets on his bed was enough to shatter his heart into pieces. as tendou pondered over what he should do, he heard the soft sobbing of his boyfriend from under the blankets. tendou froze. he had never, ever felt himself feel so broken hearted before. ushijima was crying. the ushijima wakatoshi that made everyone shudder in fear from his unnerving presence alone was breaking apart in tears under the blanket of their shared bed.

  
_fuck it._ tendou shook his head and walked towards the bed, slowly sitting down on the side. the sobbing ceased, and tendou gave ushijima a moment before pulling down the sheet that was covering him. and oh, tendou's already smashed heart just crumbled into dust at the sight. he had never seen ushijima cry. the taller had always hid his emotions well behind his cold expression - especially sadness. but right now, seeing ushijima looking like a mess hurts so bad. tendou reached out to him. his cheeks were damp, his red eyes still holding a small pool of tears. tendou caressed the other's cheeks, wiping the little amount of tears that had fallen when he blinked just now. tendou's eyes slowly travelled down, and ushijima's lips were red with a little blood. he had bitten down on his lower lip in an attempt to muffle the sound of him crying. tendou's chest tightened at how small the captain looked like. 

  
"im terribly sorry you have to see me like this, tori," ushijima said, finally breaking the silence in the room.

  
"no, no. don't apologise toshi, you have nothing to say sorry for," tendou replied, slowly taking ushijima's hand into his smaller ones. "do you want me to stay here?"

  
the room fell silent again as ushijima looked up to the ceiling, thoughts running in his mind. tendou waited patiently, his hands drawing circles on ushijima's left hand. ushijima turned his head back to face tendou a few minutes later, making the redhead look up to see his face.

  
while forcing a weak smile on his face, ushijima finally answered, "yes, please. that would be greatly appreciated."

  
tendou nodded and slid himself under the blanket with ushijima. tendou turned to his side to face ushijima, who was blankly gazing at the ceiling. tendou threw his hands over ushijima, who responded with the release of a heavy sigh. tendou felt the way the boy's chest rose up and down, noticing how he occasionally took deeper breaths. ushijima was still deep in thoughts, his face painted over with worry. suddenly, ushijima turned his body towards tendou. tendou looked at him questioningly, but ushijima curled up his body slightly lowering himself so that his face was buried in tendou's chest.

  
"small," ushijima stated, receiving tendou's nod in response.

  
tendou lifted his right hand and placed it around ushijima's neck, before using his left hand to pull him closer. it was not the first time ushijima became the small spoon. but it was the first time ushijima himself asked to be. tendou carefully snuggled his head on ushijima's, as he took in the ever familiar scent of his shampoo. tendou ran his left hand down ushijima's toned back, and felt how ushijima released another heavy breath. tendou then used his right hand to slowly carress ushijima's arm, muscled up from countless hours of repetitive drills and workouts. tendou slid down slightly, kissing the top of ushijima's head. ushijima looked up, before adjusting himself so that both of their heads were aligned with one another. 

  
he did not need to say anything else. tendou could understand what he wanted from the way his eyes were looking up at him, darting to his lips. tendou smiled before using his left hand to gently lift up the other's face. tendou gave him a questioning look and ushijima nodded slightly. tendou then kissed his forehead, slowly going down to kiss his nose, and around to leave trails around his cheeks. when tendou stopped the rain of kisses, ushijima felt disappointed at the loss of warmth, unconsciously looking back down.

  
tendou noticed that and lifted his head back up, looking down at the other's lips before making eye contact, "may i?"

  
"yes, please."

  
without losing another second, tendou lowered his head to make their lips meet. the chapped lips of his partner rubbed against his own. ushijima's hot breath warmed his cheeks. ushijima placed his hands around tendou's neck, pulling the boy closer. both of them were desperate to get closer, eventhough there were barely any gaps in between them. their heartbeats matched each other's, their hands all buried under the other's hair, messing them up. they pulled away after a while, needing to catch their breath, but that did not last for long as both of them were longing to get the lost of contact back. their make out session was passionate, but it was full of love. with every passing second, ushijima felt his own chest loosening. tendou felt how ushijima had smiled into the kiss and pulled away, his own smile planted on his face. 

  
ushijima reached up to give tendou's lips a small peck, before thanking him. their arms both around each other, trying to keep the distance between them as minimal as it can be. they cuddled in the comforting silence of the night, both appreciating the presence of the other. 

  
"so... actually," ushijima started, hesitation hinted in his voice. 

  
tendou shook his head, stroking ushijima's olive-brown hair. "you don't have to force yourself to tell me if you don't want to."

  
"but i want to get it off my chest for good," ushijima rebutted, and looked at tendou who mouthed 'okay' in response before continuing, "i feel like im not enough."

  
tendou was confused, but ushijima went on, "i think that i don't deserve this. i don't deserve your love. you're so cheerful, happy, so easy to get along with. you're always showering me with love and i barely do the bare minimum. you deserve someone who would treat you like you treat me, and i'm not sure if i can be that someone for you."

  
ushijima's voiced cracked as he felt the tears creeping its way up again, blurring his vision. the feeling has always been bottled up in him, and the bottle has been shaking vigorously just waiting to explode. and today, after he rejected yet another girl who confessed to him, he overheard the conversation of his university's volleyball teammates. they were mocking him for continuously rejecting anyone that confessed to him. 

  
"there's no way anyone would actually get to date him. he's so overly obsessed with volleyball, and i don't think he even has any emotions other than his love for volleyball. i doubt he would ever be able to reciprocate anyone's love for him."

  
those words stung his heart like a spear on fire had been shot directly at him. it was the final push that sent the bottle in him exploding like mount vesuvius. ushijima had ran home, unable to shake the thoughts away. 

—

ushijima's thoughts were broken when he felt tendou's hands on his cheeks, wiping away the tears that had rained down them. tendou looked at ushijima, who once again looked so vulnerable like he was at first. the room returned to its quiet state as tendou's gears ran to find an appropriate response to this. 

tendou placed a kiss on ushijima's forehead, prompting him to look up. 

  
"i don't think this would've hurt you this badly unless its been bottling up, right?" tendou carefully started, his every word filled with cautiousness stringed into a sentence with delicate care, "but i want you to know that its not true. you say you always do the bare minimum, but staying up until you doze off just to wait for me to come back isn't just the bare minimum. you staying by my side everytime i relapse and succumb to my dark thoughts isn't just doing the bare minimum. you're more than enough as my friend, my companion and my boyfriend. you're more than enough, wakatoshi. and no one else would ever be able to be that someone for me."

  
"but it's not like those movies we watch. ive seen the way your eyes shimmer at the romantic acts they do, and i've never been able to do that for you. i tried looking for more references, but everytime i just can't do it. i want to let you live your romantic dreams with me tori, but..."

  
tendou could not help but let out a laugh at ushijima's words. the image of ushijima sitting alone watching romance movies for research clouded tendou's mind. how adorable. tendou looked at ushijima to see his puzzled face.

  
tendou took a deep breath to calm down, "toshi, you adorable giant. you don't have to do that, you don't have to force yourself to paint our relationship with romance movies cliches. we're not actors, toshi. this is our love life, we're living our own movie. not all relationships look like that. i understand your love language, and that's enough. i know how you do the little things for me, out of the pureness from your heart. i know how much meaning and sincerity you put each time you say you love me. i know it's hard for you who is always so closed off to open up, and i know how meaningful it is for you when you finally do so. your love language is in the delicate details, the tiniest little things. and i appreciate that, i understand that. even if everyone else thinks otherwise, i see how big of a meaning your actions truly carry and i know that deep inside, you love me as much as i love you."

  
the dam that was barely holding back ushijima's tears finally let loose as he cried his heart out into tendou's chest. he could feel the way tendou was gently stroking his back, a touch so loving and sweet. tendou was whispering comforting words as his hand fondled with ushijima's hair. ushijima listened to the steady pitter patter of tendou's heart, a sound he never realised was so musical to his ears. the scent of tendou's cologne hits him, and he was reminded that this is home. being with tendou satori, was being home. ushijima closed his eyes, the crying slowly subduing into little sobs. _tendou satori is my home_.

  
— 

  
ushijima woke up the next morning, the sun shining in his face with no mercy. the bed was empty, it was only himself. he rose up, his head still feeling light and his soul just barely coming back. when his system finally gets together, he walked out. like an animatronic he grabbed his bathrobe and towel before making a bee line straight to the bathroom. 15 minutes later, he was finally refreshed. a delicious, saliva inducing smell tickled his nose and he walked into the kitchen like a zombie heading to its prey. 

  
"ah, good morning sleeping beauty. seems like you're right on time, as expected. come, sit down," tendou chirped, as he placed two plates of breakfast platter on the table.

  
ushijima sat down, the meal infront of him just making him salivate. he was famished, from not eating dinner the night before. as soon as tendou settled down across the table, ushijima thanked him for the food and ate it like his life was on the line if he did not finish it in time. tendou giggled at his boyfriend's behaviour. even when he was gobbling down his breakfast, the way he cuts the sunny side up and arrange the bacon was so proper. it was like seeing fine dining in 2x speed. tendou shook his head in amusement and continued to eat his own meal.

  
ushijima's plate was wiped clean, every single thing served was eaten with not a single piece of food left behind. ushijima looked up infront of him. tendou was slowly cutting his food as his mouth munched away. his fingers delicately holding his fork and knife as he gently sliced the sausage on his plate. his cheeks were puffed up, stuffed with food as he chewed on like a squirrel. he was pouting, as he was focusing on cutting a piece of bacon that just could not be cut. a victorious smile later, he swallowed his food, and ushijima watched as he did. he gulped unconsciously as his sharp eyes looked at his adams apple. _oh, how he wanted to just mark his neck._

  
"you done checking me out yet?" tendou commented, smirking as ushijima broke away from his trance, face flushed red.

  
tendou reached over the table, leaning to boop ushijima's nose with a kiss before picking up their dirty plates to wash. ushijima trailed behind tendou like a baby chick. as tendou was washing the plates, ushijima wrapped his arms around him. tendou's heart skipped a beat, his face suddenly feeling so warm. he heard ushijima giggled, before feeling his face closing up to him. he felt ushijima's strong arms tighten his grip around his waist. 

  
"thank you, for everything. for last night, and for the meal. and for being here. for being my home. for being mine," ushijima whispered, before resting his head on tendou's shoulders. 

  
_the dishes can wait_. tendou turned on the tap to wash his hands from the soap and turned his head to kiss ushijima's cheek. ushijima pulled away from the backhug, grabbing tendou's hand to lead him to their room. ushijima quickly pinned tendou against the wall. he waited for a moment, and when tendou nodded, he proceeded to roughly kiss him. _mine_. he declared in his mind before trailing down to the redhead's neck and marking him like he had wanted to. tendou buried his hands under ushijima's olive green hair, needing him closer. and ushijima did the same, his hands on his waist pulling him closer. 

  
the duo were breathless. ushijima looked at tendou, who had his arms on his bare chest. ushijima smiled. he was grateful that the stars aligned and the universe was kind enough to let him meet the angel that is tendou satori. he always thought about finding the perfect partner, though it was never his priority. but the universe gifted him with tendou, someone who fits with him so perfectly. someone who miraculously meets his unconsciously set bars. 

  
ushijima thought that it would take infinity to meet the one. but with tendou, he knows he found him. he just knows that tendou satori is the one, and there was no mistaking with this one. 

  
afterall, ushijima is a meticulous man.


End file.
